Death Incarnate
Walkthrough This quest begins once the Dragonborn completes Dark Brotherhood Quest: To Kill An Empire. Entrance to Sanctuary Commander Maro’s men have located the sanctuary and are currently raiding it. Once the player reaches the entrance to the sanctuary four or more Penitus Oculatus Agents will be encountered at the entrance. At this point any method can be used to take down or sneak around the Agents to get through to the door. Festus can be found pinned to the tree outside the door by a barrage of arrows. Enter the Black Door. Inside the Sanctuary Inside the Sanctuary, fire will be heard from deeper in the sanctuary. Keep moving through the building to where Astrid would normally be located. Instead two Penitus Oculatus Agents will be in the area. Eavesdropping on their conversation reveals that the sanctuary is being set alight and an agent named Arcturus has led some agents deeper into the sanctuary. At this point both agents should be dealt with, fire magic works well in this area due to the large amounts of oil on the ground. Afterwards, the body of Veezara will be located on the ground there. Proceed deeper into the sanctuary, and the death of Arnbjorn will be witnessed; he attacks a group of agents in Beast Form before being slain by arrows. His death is pre-scripted, so nothing can be done to save him. Proceed forwards, and the dead bodies of Gabriella and Lis will be located. Head into the dining hall where Nazir, (one of the few surviving Dark Brotherhood members), will be seen battling several Penitus Occulatus agents. Nazir Arcturus, the leader of the Penitus Occulatus agents, will be attempting to kill Nazir. Defeat Arcturus and any other agents near by. At this point talk to Nazir, who will formulate a plan of escape. Follow Nazir. Embrace the Night Mother Nazir will run to the southeast, into a connecting corridor above the stained glass window. At this point, the Night Mother will tell the player to embrace her, as it is the only way to survive. Kill any agents in the way and head to the Night Mother's chamber. Once at the chamber open her sarcophagus, step inside, and her coffin will be thrown through the window by Nazir. Nazir will escape through the hole in the window. At this point Babette and Nazir will move the coffin upright. Just before the coffin doors open, the Night Mother will tell the player to speak to Astrid, who will be in the sanctuary. The Dread Lord Beckons Upon stepping out of the coffin, Nazir will tell the player to slow down. The reply selected will not affect the questline at this point. Next head out of the grotto and up the stone stairs to the south. This will lead to the path of the remainder of the entrance chamber. Turn right and head north, and Astrid will be seen burned beyond recognition. She will be in the center of a ring of candles in the configuration of the Black Sacrament. She will tell the player that she betrayed him/her to the Penitus Occulatus in return for their promise to spare the Dark Brotherhood. All three responses available will result in the same end result. Astrid will state that her action was unforgivable and that Sithis will judge her accordingly. She will then ask the player to rebuild the Dark Brotherhood for her. She will give her Blade of Woe to the player and demand that she be killed, as she has enacted the Black Sacrament on herself. It does not matter what weapon or spell is used to kill her. Completing this quest begins the next Dark Brotherhood quest: Hail Sithis. Trivia *If the player somehow missed the Stone of Barenziah on the dresser in Astrid's room, upon first joining the Dark Brotherhood, then it will be sitting on the dresser while leaving. (The sancturary can be revisited later for the stone.) *There is no way for Astrid to survive. Using a healing spell on Astrid, (i.e. Healing Hands), will not prevent her death. *Astrid cannot be killed with an arrow to head, as the arrow will bounce off, but an arrow to the knee works. *Items will be lost if they are placed in the chest or a cupboard, (in the room with all the beds), before the Sanctuary collapse. *After embracing the Night Mother, it's possible to hear Nazir talking to Babette while carrying the coffin. This makes for some humorous dialogue, wherein Nazir complains that Babette isn't helping him, and she sarcastically replies that she isn't physically built for lifting such heavy objects. * Some users may experience drastic lag, freezes, and even crashes, especially when embracing the Night Mother. It it recommended to save right before you attempt. *The ritual stone can be used to bring back some members of the dark brotherhood, until they are defeated. This doesn't work on Arnbjorn. *After you are done talking to Astrid when she's burned, you have the option to pickpocket her, doing so and failing to pickpocket her will get to to stand up and try to attack you. Nazir may notice this and will try to attack Astrid if he can, and this is all really funny. *Using Dead Thrall, it is possible to brimg Astrid back to (life?) in all her smoking glory. *Judging by the executioners bag over Krex's head, it was likely the barrage of arrows was done firing squad style. Bugs Appearances * Gallery |